xbox_oneipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ryse: Son of Rome
Ryse: Son of Rome was first officially revealed at the Microsoft E3 2010 conference under the name of "Codename:Kingdoms" and was later revealed as Ryse: Son of Rome at Microsoft E3 2013 press conference as a launch title for the Xbox One. It launched on November 22 2013. Plot The story begins at the defense of Rome from the invading Barbarians. You are general Marcius Titus commanding the defense of the palce but you have to break the barbarian attack before you can take control of your troops. Once you are at the palace you can take control of a catapult, a scorpion, archers and men to defend the palace. When you are controlling the scorpion you can set off the different startegically placed explosives (Tar cauldrons). After it is deamed safe for the time being Marcius heads inside the palace to get emperor Nero to the vault. Along the way he has to fight a ffew easy barbarians and a barbarian chief to get to the vault. Once there he illuminates the avult and begins to tell Nero his story which started ten years beforehand when he was vibut one day in a battle against barvsiting his family and training with his father who gives him the sword of Damocles, the Black Centurion. he tells him that Damocles was a great General of the Roman Army who brought Rome many victories but one day whilst on his way to battle he was abandoned by his cowardyl commanders and left to die. When he reached the underworld, Nemesis, the goiddess of revenge became enranged by the cowardice of the commanders so she sent Damocles back to the surface world as a vengeful spirit dressed in black armour. He hunted down and killed all of the commanders who had betrayed him that day. the generals or Rome wear this dagger to remind them to always look after their soldiers or face the wrath of the Balck Centurion. Once he finishes the story you hear a scream which is that of your mother's and you rush outside to see what is ahppening when you see barbarians are attacking the villa. You manage to fight your way to the source of the screaming only to find that your sister and yor mother have been murdered by the barbarians, filled with rage you seek vengeance on the barbarians who sis this so you fight your way all the way to the forum where a battle ensues in which your father is killed and with in his dying words he says "you must save Roem ... save it from them." Marcius cries out in anguish but his father's friend offers him revnge and as much blood as he could handle and invites him into the fourteenth legion. The Fourteenth then heads for Britain to quell a rebellion there but whilst the fleet is heading to Britain the chain to the dock is pulled up and catapults start firing on the ships. Marcius needed to take out that tower or the entire fleet could be destroyed so he begins to head there after washing up on a beach where he encounter resistance from the barbarians but he eventually reaches the chain tower with reinforcements but has to form a tortoise (roman formation to block arrows) to get to the archers with his force intact. he crushes the resistance inside they put up a counter wight which destroys the harbor chain tower and allows the fleet to pass through Section heading Write the second section of your page here.